Dile Marina
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Despues de 6 años Marina junto con sus amigas regresan a Céfiro, 6 años han sido de martirio para ella, 6 años han sido de totrtura para Guruclef, pero son demasiado timidos, Caldina hara de las suyas y los ayudara.


_Hola, este es mi segundo songfic, la canción se llama, __**Tell him**__, es interpretada por Celine Dion y Barbra Streisand, es una canción padrísima que hacen a dueto y quien mejor que cantarla con Marina que no fuera su súper amiga Caldina, que se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Marina hacia Guruclef en la segunda temporada. La parte que canta Marina es cantada por Celine Dion y la parte que canta Caldina originalmente es de Barbra Streisand, la canción así como el video de estas extraordinarias interpretes esta en Youtube._

**Dile, Marina**

-" 6 años…"-, pensaba Marina cuando sus amigas y ella cayeron nuevamente en Céfiro, habían pasado 6 años, realmente dolorosos para las tres y más para Marina, ya que era la única que no se había atrevido a revelar sus sentimientos por alguien que jamás sus amigas se imaginaron…por el Gran Mago Supremo de Céfiro, que tenia la apariencia de un niño de máximo 12 años, pero con todo que era la máxima autoridad o que tenia la apariencia de un niño, jamás lo olvido.

El recibimiento no se hizo esperar, Caldina casi las asfixio con sus abrazos, Lucy corrió hacia Latís, Anaïs corrió hacia Paris, ambas parejas desaparecieron para estar solas después de tanto tiempo sin verse, Marina se sentía desdichada, a pesar de ver a Ascot, Ráfaga y Caldina, no lograba visualizar a Guruclef. -¿Dónde están Guruclef y Presea?-, pregunto Marina bastante ansiosa, esperaba verlo, ansiaba verlo, -Salió con Presea mi niña, yo creo que llegarán hasta mañana-, Marina cambio su semblante, tenía idea de que Presea amaba a Guruclef, Lucy se lo había dicho cuando estuvieron la segunda vez en Céfiro, -Vaya, entonces los veré después., comento Marina triste, Caldina se dio cuenta de eso, ella sabía que amaba a Guruclef y lo supo la vez que Guruclef los salvo de Debonair, -Vamos mi niña a comer algo-, se encaminaron a la cocina, trataba de sacar conversación con Marina, pero Marina no tenia deseos de hablar, estaba muy callada. Caldina se dio cuenta de su tristeza y planeo una estrategia para ayudar a Marina.

Dejo a Marina sentada en el comedor, -Espera aquí ni niña, te traeré algo de comer-, Marina asintió sin decir ni pio, estaba demasiado triste. Caldina rebusco entre los cajones de la cocina donde tenía sus pociones, encontró lo que busca, una poción que abre los más secretos más guardados, más cerrados y por los que el corazón tanto teme, sabía que sufría por Guruclef, y la bondad de esta poción perteneciente de Cizeta era traer a la persona amada con su corazón, no importaba donde estuviera. Puso una gotitas en su comida y se dirigió al comedor, -Aquí tienes mi niña-, -La verdad Caldina no tengo mucha hambre-, Caldina se estaba exasperando, de verdad estaba muy triste, -Vamos Marina, come por favor y después si quieres te dejo sola, pero tienes que comer-, Marina suspiro y empezó a comer, conforme comía, se sentía demasiado triste, con ganas de llorar, cuando termino el plato se levanto, -Caldina ya termine, tengo ganas de estar sola, si me disculpas?-, -Por supuesto mi niña-.

Marina salió del comedor y se dirigió hacia el jardín, ninguno de sus amigos estaba y el gran jardín era tal como lo recordaba, se sentó en la fuente y comenzó a llorar, cuando pasaba eso y estaba sola, cantaba, cantaba para apaciguar su corazón. 6 años habían pasado y cuando regreso a Céfiro esperaba por lo menos verlo, pero él no estaba, estaba con otra mujer, eso le partía el corazón. En ese momento llego Guruclef al castillo, sintió la presencia de las Guerreras Mágicas en especial de Marina que se sentía triste, había lago que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, corrió hacia el jardín. Marina estaba ajena a esta situación, había algo, algo que la impulsaba a cantar y comenzó a hacerlo sin tener en cuenta que Caldina la miraba escondida desde el jardín.

**Marina:**

_I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do  
_

Entonces sin saber cómo Caldina la acompaño cantando, Marina se sonrojo, pero dejo que ella cantara con ella, se sentía tan sola tan mal, que no podía con su sentimiento. Guruclef había escuchado el canto de la Guerrera del Agua y quedo hipnotizado, sin embargo, Marina y Caldina no notaron que Guruclef las observaba.

**Caldina:**  
_I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by_

**Caldina y Marina:**  
_Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet_

**Marina:**  
_I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat_

**Caldina:**  
_Love will be the gift you give yourself  
Touch him_

**Marina:**

_(ooohh)_

**Caldina:**

_With the gentleness you feel inside_

**Marina:**

_(I feel it)_

**Caldina:**  
_Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see_

**Marina:**

_ooohh_  
_I love him_

**Caldina:**

_(then show him)_  
Marina:

_Of that much I can be sure_

**Caldina:**

_(hold him close to you)_

**Marina:**  
_I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say_

**Marina y Caldina:**  
_Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet_

**Caldina:**  
_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

**Marina:**  
_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

**Marina:**  
_Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows (oh ooh oh oh)_

**Caldina:**  
_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_

**Marina:**  
_Tonight love will assume its place_

**Caldina:**

_This memory time cannot erase_

**Marina y Caldina:**

_Your faith will lead love where it has to go  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Whisper words so soft and sweet_

**Caldina:**

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_  
**Marina:**

_Love will be the gift you give yourself _  
**Caldina:**  
_ooh ooh ooh_

**Marina y Caldina:**

_Never let him go_

Terminaron de cantar las dos amigas, Marina se seco las lagrimas y abrazo a Caldina, -Gracias Caldina, me siento mejor-, -Sabia que te sentirías mejor mi niña y mira, ve quien está aquí…- Marina volteo y vio al amor de su vida, a Guruclef, que ya no era un niño, estaba más alto que Marina, parecía un chico de 20 años al igual que ella.

-Marina! Grito Guruclef, soltó su báculo y corrió hacia ella, Marina tardo en reaccionar soltó a Caldina y corrió hacia Guruclef, el mago abrazo a Marina fuertemente, Marina lo apretó con fuerza, -Te extrañe Marina, me hiciste mucha falta-, -Tu también Guruclef me hiciste mucha falta-, el mago se separo un poco de ella, -Esa canción era para mi ¿verdad?-, Marina se sonrojo y bajo la vista, -Perdóname por no haber estado cuando llegaste, tuve que ir a arreglar unos asuntos a un pueblo con Presea pero en cuanto sentí tu presencia vine corriendo y te encontré cantando-, Marina no sabía que decirle no quería levantar la mirada, estaba asustada, -Yo…yo…yo…eh…veras Guruclef-, -Yo te amo Marina, te ame desde que te vi y estos seis años se me hicieron los más largos de mi vida y mira que he vivido más de 700 años, perdóname por jamás decirte mis sentimientos, he sufrido mucho por no verte, fui un cobarde -, después de decirle eso, poso sus labios en los de la Guerrera de Agua frenética y apasionadamente.

Marina no lo podía creer, ¿acaso era un sueño?, -Yo también te amo Guruclef, no podía vivir sin verte nuevamente, estos seis años fueron agonía-, -¿Marina, te quedarías aquí por siempre? ¿Te casarías conmigo?-, -Por supuesto que sí, jamás regresare a mundo místico, me quedaré por siempre contigo, te amo-. Sellaron su amor con un beso.

La hechicera veía con lágrimas en los ojos a sus amigos reunirse por fin para jamás separarse, durante los 6 años, fue testigo del sufrimiento de mago y de los sentimientos de Marina en su segundo visita a Céfiro. Con su poción ayudo a revelar los secretos de dos grandes corazones que ahora…estarán juntos para siempre.


End file.
